Electronic displays such as LCDs are being used in a variety of new applications across a number of different platforms. In some applications, base level LCD assemblies may be purchased from a manufacturer and later modified with housings and additional circuitry to perform the user's desired end functions. In most applications, adding new circuitry requires extensive labor and additional connectors and wiring. This labor is not only expensive and time-consuming, but the additional connectors and wiring are prone to failure or malfunction over time. Further, when these components malfunction in the field, removing the display and servicing it can be very expensive and time-consuming.